Quicksilver
Quicksilver is a superhero and occasional anti-hero, published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The X-Men #4, he is a mutant with the ability to run at super-speeds and one of the children of the supervillain Magneto. Along with his twin sister, the Scarlet Witch, he has been aligned with both heroic and villainous teams, including the Brotherhood of Mutants, the Avengers and the Inhumans. Added into the mod in version 4.0, Quicksilver's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, given them access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Quicksilver's true identity is Pietro Maximoff. The son of a woman called Magda, he and his twin sister Wanda were taken into the care of a gypsy couple after their mother died during their childbirth. Though not much was known about their father, they traveled through Europe, discovering their powers as the grew older. Eventually, they were forced to leave their adopted parents after a mob attacked their camp for stealing supplies from a village. Going on the run, they were found by the supervillain Magneto, who saw their gifts and took them in as part of his Brotherhood of Mutants. After years of learning how to use their powers, they helped the Brotherhood on various attacks, with Peitro taking up the identity of Quicksilver. During this time, they were brought into conflict with the X-Men. Eventually realizing the harm their cause was bringing to the outside world, Peitro and Wanda left the group and decided to help those in need to repent for their crimes. Eventually approached by Captain America to join the Avengers, they accepted the offer and became members of the second version of the team. Quicksilver would eventually leave the team to join the Inhumans, where he fell in love with the superheroine Crystal. However, both he and Wanda would sometimes ally themselves with Magneto, often clouding their perceptions in the superhero community. This was further blurred when it was revealed the supervillain was actually their father. Despite these, Quicksilver would still fight for what he believed to be right and became widely respected among other superheroes. In the Mod Quicksilver has been available since version 4.0. His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will grant them Speed 11, Strength 3 and Step Assist. Quicksilver's speed can also be toggled, with the player being able to increase (Suit Ability 2 Key), decrease (Suit Ability 3 Key) or reset it (Suit Ability 1 Key). Quicksilver can also run up walls, if the Jump Key is held whilst running into walls at certain speeds (will not work if the Suit Ability 2 key is pressed). He is also immune to fall damage. Crafting To craft Quicksilver's suit, you will need: *8 Blue Cloth *3 White Cloth *2 Light Blue Wool *3 Black-Iron Blocks *5 Quartz Blocks (pillar and chiseled also usable) *2 Nether Quartz *1 Mutant Gene Quicksilver Hair Recipe.png|Quicksilver's Head Recipe Quicksilver Chestpiece Recipe.png|Quicksilver's Chestpiece Recipe Quicksilver Leggings Recipe.png|Quicksilver's Leggings Recipe Quicksilver Boots Recipe.png|Quicksilver's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Mutants Category:Avengers Category:Speedsters